Destruction Derby (Festival)
__INDEX__ Das Destruction Derby ist ein bisher 2013 und 2014 auf der Wasserburg in Dessau-Rosslau abgehaltenes Musikfestival. Geschichte Die erste Ausgabe des Destruction Derby sollte zeigen, ob sich das Konzept des Dessauer Beatclubs, in dem bereits viele Bands aus dem Metalcore-Bereich auftraten, auch bei größerem Publikum durchsetzen würde.Leo Anhalt-Magazin Das erste Destruction Derby fand vom 23. bis zum 24. August 2013 statt.Impericon.com Tickets Destruction Derby Festival Die Vorbereitungen begannen rund ein Jahr vor dem Beginn des Festivals.Leo Anhalt-Magazin Die Teilnehmerzahl lag bei rund 1000 Besuchern.Mitteldeutsche Zeitung Da das Festival seitens der Besucher ein positives Feedback erhielt, war eine Fortsetzung die naheligende Konsequenz, und man beschloss, eine weitere Austragung im nächsten Jahr zu planen.Leo Anhalt-Magazin Das zweite Destruction Derby fand vom 22. bis zum 23. August 2014 statt.Destruction Derby Festival 2014 Facebook Event Es nahmen rund 1500 Besucher teil. Aufgrund der akustischen Auswirkungen einer seltenen Wetterlage wurde die Musik der Konzerte sehr weit durch die Luft übertragen, was sehr zum Verdruss vieler Anwohner beitrug. Diese fühlten sich durch die Musik belästigt. Das Organisationsteam des Festivals wies die Anschuldigungen wegen Lärmbelästigung zurück, denn es wurden Lärmpegelmessungen vor Ort vorgenommen und die Werte befanden sich im vorgegebenem Rahmen.Mitteldeutsche Zeizung, "Destruction Derby in Roßlau - Festival auf der Wasserburg verärgert Anwohner" Das Destruction Derby 2015 soll am 21. und 22. August 2015 stattfinden.Destruction Derby offizielle Facebook-Seite 2013 Das erste Destruction Derby fand am 23. und 24. August 2013 statt. Lineup 2013 Freitag Architects, Texas in July, War from a Harlots Mouth, Heart in Hand, Liferuiner, Silent Screams, Vitja, Walking Dead On Broadway, Demoraliser Samstag First Blood, Nasty, The Plot In You, I Declare War, Heights, Loma Prieta, Empires Fade, Awaken Demons, Martyr Defiled, Science Of Sleep, Napoleon, No Need To Stay. Ays traten nicht auf. Für sie sprangen Walking Dead On Broadway ein. 2014 Die zweite Austragung des Destruction Derby fand am 22. und 23. August 2014 statt. Die Band Deez Nuts veröffentlichten im September 2014 ein YouTube-Video, in dem die Band ihr wohl bekanntestes Lied "Band Of Brothers" live beim Destruction Derby spielt. Lineup 2014 Das Lineup 2014 variierte sehr oft, da viele Bands kurzfristig absagten. Freitag Aborted, Evergreen Terrace, Deez Nuts, Bury Tomorrow, Desolated, Light Your Anchor, Coldburn, Brutality Will Prevail, Polar, Out For Change, Broken Teeth Samstag Heart in Hand, Fallbrawl, Sirens And Sailors, Worthwile, Final Prayer, Heart Of A Coward, Napoleon, Me In A Million, The Green River Burial, Risk It!, ShowYourTeeth, Human Touch, Archetype / To Kill Achilles. Rise of the Northstar, Landscapes, A Traitor Like Judas, Wolf Down, Texas in July und Iwrestledabearonce traten nicht auf. Sponsoren Das Festival wird von Eastern Projects organisiert. Sponsoren sind das FUZE Magazine, die Organisation "Love Music - Hate Fascism", der Beatclub Dessau, Pitcam.TV und das Unternehmen Impericon. Pitcam.TV veröffentlichen außerdem auf ihrem YouTube-Kanal regenmäßig die aktuellen Trailer des Festivals sowie kleine Reportagen über das Festival, die mit dem Titel "Aftermovie" bezeichnet werden. Zusätzlich werden noch Interviews mit auftretenden Künstlern und weiteres Bonusmaterial veröffentlicht. Weblinks * Destruction Derby Website Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Metalfestival Kategorie:Punk-Festival Kategorie:Musikfestival (Deutschland) Kategorie:Musik (Sachsen-Anhalt) Kategorie:Kultur (Sachsen-Anhalt) Kategorie:Kultur (Dessau-Roßlau) Kategorie:Dessau-Roßlau